


Short 132 Prompts for 13 Reasons Why

by MysteryHistory



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHistory/pseuds/MysteryHistory
Summary: Inspired by BCJ1997. SO YA...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BCJ1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCJ1997/gifts).
  * Inspired by [132 Prompts for 13 Reasons Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803864) by [BCJ1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCJ1997/pseuds/BCJ1997). 



1 ) “Give me a chance.”

2 ) “Not you again…”

3 ) “Leave me alone…”

4 ) “I don't love you anymore.”

5 ) “I lost the baby.”

6 ) “I thought you loved me.”

7 ) “I don't need you anymore.”

8 ) “We can’t keep this up forever.”

9 ) “You’re a monster.”

10 ) “I hate you.”

11 ) “Don’t leave me.”

12 ) “You’re a disappointment.”

13 ) “Don't die on me--Please.”

14 ) “I never meant to hurt you.”

15 ) “Are you upset with me?”

16 ) “I wish I’d never met you.”

17 ) “I’m going to kill you!”

18 ) “Please don't hurt me like this.”

19 ) “Thanks for nothing.”

20 ) “Don't call this number again.”

21 ) “You need to leave.”

22 ) “I thought we were family!”

23 ) “There was never an us.”

24 ) “So that's it? It’s over?”

25 ) “I fucked up.”

26 ) “I came to say goodbye.”

27 ) “He’s dead because of you.”

28 ) “About the baby...It’s yours.”

 

LOVE:

29) “I’m so in love with you.”

30) “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

31 ) “Will you marry me?”

32 ) “I’m pregnant.”

33 ) “You’re special to me.”

34 ) “I’m going to keep you safe.”

35 ) “Do you trust me?”

36 ) “Can I kiss you right now?”

37 ) “You’re cute when you're angry.”

38 ) “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

39 ) “We’d make such a cute couple.”

40 ) “It’s lonely here without you.”

41 ) “I can't stand the thought of losing you.”

42 ) “Shut up and kiss me already.”

43 ) “Are you flirting with me?”

44 ) “Is that my shirt?”

45 ) “How did we get here?”

46 ) “You own my heart.”

47 ) “You’d be a great dad/mom.”

48 ) “I want to protect you.”

49 ) “What’s the matter?”

50 ) “You’re so beautiful.”

51 ) “Stop being so cute.”

52 ) “You’re teasing me again…”

53 ) “This is why I fell in love with you.”

54 ) “You’re the best!”

55 ) “They’re going to love you, don't worry!”

56 ) “Of course I remembered!”

57 ) “You’re one hell of a girl/guy.”

58 ) “Are you jealous.”

59 ) “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

60 ) “Let’s run away together.”

 

GENERAL:

61 ) “I’m fine.”

62) “Are you drunk?”

63 ) “Are you high?”

64 ) “We can’t go in there…”

65 ) “Well, this is just great…”

66 ) “Don’t touch me.”

67 ) “Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person.”

68 ) “I didn't do it!”

69 ) “I did it…”

70 ) “Well, that's pretty rude of you to say.”

71 ) “Get that thing away from me!”

72 ) “You owe me.”

73 ) “Why are you naked?”

74 ) “You did what?!”

75 ) “Why are you bleeding?”

76 ) “That wasn't funny.”

77 ) “This tastes horrible.”

78 ) “Are you mad at me?”

79 ) “Stop ignoring me…”

80 ) “I love that show too!”

81 ) “Let’s blow this joint.”

82 ) “Take that back!”

83 ) “Wanna go see a movie with me?”

84 ) “No way, that's so lame.”

85 ) “What are you listening to?”

86 ) “Don't fuck this up.”

87 ) “Run!”

88 ) “I haven't slept in four days…”

89 ) “Your turn to do the dishes.”

90 ) “Was I really that drunk?”

91 ) “Was I really that stoned?”

92 ) “Give me back my phone!”

93 ) “You’re an asshole.”

94 ) “Are you cold?”

95 ) “This place gives me the creeps.”

96 ) “I swear my house is haunted.”

97 ) “Did you hear that?”

98 ) “Just how stupid do you think I am?”

99 ) “Stop being such a baby.”

100 ) “Go back to bed.”

101 ) “Are you okay?”

102 ) “I can take care of myself just fine.”

103 ) “Thanks for helping me back there.”

104 ) “Since when have we ever been friends?”

105 ) “What the hell are you wearing?”

106 ) “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.”

107 ) “There’s only one bed…”

108 ) “This isn't what it looks like...Well, maybe it is.”

109 ) “This is awkward.”

110 ) “Didn't you read the sign?”

 

ALL THE SMUT:

111 ) “Fuck me.”

112 ) “Stop teasing me so much…”

113 ) “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

114 ) “Okay...This is new.”

115 ) “Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”

116 ) “You’re in trouble now.”

117 ) “Bend over.”

118 ) “On your knees.”

119 ) “Take off your clothes.”

120 ) “You have no idea what you do to me.”

121 ) “If you're bored, wanna have sex?”

122 ) “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

123 ) “Can I touch you?”

124 ) “Open up.”

125 ) “No strings attached.”

126 ) “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

127 ) “Mine.”

128 ) “The night’s still young…”

129 ) “We can't do that here!”

130 ) “Behave.”

131 ) “Good girl/boy.”

132 ) “Come here.”


	2. Prompt for BCJ1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has a one night stand with Y/N but she (or he) is pregnant.  
> Baby's name is Junior cuz I lazy.

Clay was home when he got a call... from Y/N.  
"That's weird I haven't got a call from then on forever."  
Clay picked it up. "Hello? Y/N?"  
"Hey......About the baby..." said You.  
"Yes?" He said  
"It's yours" you said with hesitation  
Clay dropped the mobile.  
-lazy time skip-  
Clay arrived at your house to pick you up to go the hospital. You got in the car, as he kissed you. When you got in the hospital room you already were in labor shouting curses.  
-3 days later-  
"Clay Jensen, Y/N L/N wants you"  
As he went into the room Y/N was holding the baby  
The beautiful baby boy named Junior.  
They stayed there until a week later when they went back to Clay''s house where Clays parents were shouting " WERE GRAAAAAAAANDPARRRRRENTS! The end I'LL ADD A PART 2 LATER


	3. I think I'll call him Stone. Stone Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. Can Me have the fluffy?. Yes you can have the fluffy. And it is short.

"Hey Tony?" Said Clay  
"Yes?" said Tony  
"One day in the future do you think I could be a good dad?" Said Clay  
"Of course baby" said Tony rubbing Clays back.  
"I wanna get a girl and I get to teach her how to bike." Said Clay.  
"I want a boy so I can teach him car skills." said Tony.  
Clay imagined him with a girl about 7 his daughter Ashley Padilla and Clay Padilla riding down Liberty and she would get to meet Hannah. And just at the moment he called Hannah.   
"Hello?" Said Hannah  
Hey Hannah" said Clay "What if I got a daughter?"  
Hannah squealed "You'd be a great dad!"  
"You really would" Tony smiled at Clay.  
See so fluffy. I like the fluff. It's cute


End file.
